


Lost Papers

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, KakaGai Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shizune finds something interesting and Shikaku has to explain himself to Kakashi and Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Lost Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kakagai Day! Here's something short and cute.

Kakashi and Gai stood awkwardly in Tsunade's office, bracing themselves for whatever she was going to yell at them for. She didn't seem angry, but it could also just be a front, to let their guard down.

"Can you tell me about the mission you two went on ten years ago?" Tsunade glanced up at Kakashi, a glimmer in her eye, her face unreadable. Shikaku and Shizune were behind her, wearing the same expression. Although to Kakashi's trained eye Shikaku's looked a little pained.

"What mission? We went on a lot of them." Kakashi dared to speak, Gai was too nervous.

"The mission where we had to infiltrate a wedding."

"The ANBU mission." Kakashi watched Gai's facial expression go from worried to calm. "He told us to infiltrate a wedding between a Daimyo and his bride. There was a scam and we needed proof against the Daimyo of that land."

"He was worried Kakashi was going to get caught on our mission so he had us sign some forms." Gai nodded. Kakashi rolled his eyes, if anyone was going to get caught it was Gai. Kakashi did regret never really reading the forms. He thought it was a will and passing of effects if it was a failure. The normal paperwork.

"I went in as a caterer, got the proof, and came home." Kakashi was beginning to question the reason they were in the office.

"Did you read over the forms?" Tsunade's lips twitched. She was amused.

"No I assumed they were the same forms ANBU signs for missions like that one. Konoha denies all responsibility and we have to fend for ourselves." Kakashi now regrets not reading them.

"You are partially right. Ten years ago we had a problem with transfers of effects and money. If you were single your money goes to the state immediately and so does your property." Shikaku explained from his spot safely behind the Hokage.

"We know about the laws." Kakashi braced himself.

"Ten years ago Danzo had his eyes on the Hatake Clan property." Tsunade tapped on her desk, waiting for them to connect the dots. "He also liked the Maito property."

"Why would our want his land?" Gai asked, concerned enough for the two of them.

"Your father was smart and got a piece of land that was not only secluded but in between the Nara forest and the outer gate. The bridge between them. If he had that he could push on both sides and gather more private land for training ROOT." Shikaku shrugged. "Sakumo's land is vast and is also secluded from the main town, not to mention the resources he could pull. Danzo would have had to wait until the lands went public. It was not only a concern on my part but also the Third Hokage's."

"If we died on any mission Danzo would've gotten it." Kakashi nodded, his Clan's land was massive and full of resources. There was a possibility of death, the way Kakashi was acting at that time. Gai was a little better at avoiding near death experiences.

"Well, not exactly, the danger surrounding your mission was worrisome." Shikaku sighed. "We had a contingency plan."

Kakashi's mind raced trying to solve the riddle before Shikaku presented it to them.

"What kind of contingency plan?" Gai looked at Kakashi and then back at Shikaku.

"One of the forms we signed was a marriage certificate." Kakashi bit out. Shikaku nodded but avoided his gaze. "So Danzo couldn't get our land or money."

"It was the only way we could make sure to keep your land out of his hands." Shikaku said, still avoiding them.

"What if we both died?" Gai frowned.

"After that mission both of your adoption forms would have passed through giving you next of kin. We meant to shred the forms and never bring it up but then we got sidetracked and forgot." Shikaku offered an apologetic smile towards the two shinobi.

"We would never have found out if it wasn't for Shizune going through all Lord Third's paperwork." Tsunade offered Gai and Kakashi the form they signed. "Now I can make this null and void if you want." She watched the men read the form over.

"Maa, give us a minute." Kakashi grabbed Gai and they walked further away from the three shinobi.

"We've been married this whole time?" Gai finally processed everything.

"I guess. We've been dating for a few years."

"It's not like marrying you hasn't crossed my mind."

"I do love you."

"Kakashi! I love you too."

"Are we going to just keep it?"

Gai grabbed the paper and then smiled at Kakashi. "Of course. The boys will be upset but we can always renew this with a ceremony."

"A very small one."

"When we get to that my love, then we can fight about it." Gai kissed Kakashi's cheek and walked to Tsunade. "We will keep this active."

"Congratulations." Tsunade laughed and asked Shizune to push it through the system. "You have 10 years of unclaimed benefits."

"Honeymoon?" Kakashi asked, excited to get a week off.

"I suppose. If you really want to." Tsunade winked and approved the request and watched as both men walked out of the office hand in hand.

"If it was any other shinobi, I'd be dead." Shikaku sighed, happy the issue was resolved.

"Told you they wouldn't care." Tsunade spun her seat to watch Kakashi and Gai race past her window to pack. "Idiots in love."


End file.
